Senastasia
by SenaBeana777
Summary: The Russian Princess disappeared during the massacre. Ten years later, two con artists met a girl who looks exactly like the princess. Yes, I know, summary suck. This is my very first parody story of Anastasia. Read and review.
1. Prologue

**Senastasia**

Disclaimers: The Disney/video game/cartoon characters (and one actual person) that I mentioned belong to their rightful owners. The plot of the original film _Anastasia_ belongs to the people who made it. There will be a change in the story. I own nothing, but myself.

Summary: The Russian Princess Selina disappeared during the massacre of the royal family. Ten years later, two con artists, Zak and Phillip, meets a girl name Sena, who looks exactly like the lost princess.

**CAST**

Anastasia/Anya - Selina/Sena (Me)

Dimitri - Zak Bagans (Travel Channel's Ghost Adventures)

Rasputin - Doctor Facilier (The Princess and the Frog)

Bartok - Jessie (Pokemon) [Note: Jessie is not gonna be a bat.]

Vlad - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty)

Pooka - Bolt (Bolt)

Sophie – Mai Valentine (YuGiOh!)

Tsar Nicholas II – Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil)

Anya's mother – Ada Wong (Resident Evil)

Anya's siblings – Flynn Rider (Tangled), Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet), Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom), and Penny (Bolt)

Anya's grandmother – Ariel (The Little Mermaid)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Dreaded Curse

Disclaimer: Read the info. from the previous chapter. I own nothing, but myself. Read and review, please. Enjoy.

A sweet and soft melody began to play on a tiny and golden music box with green intricate designs. Two figures began to dance along with the music.

Slowly, the figures descended inside the music box. A hand took the muic box and carefully put it in her purse, next to a portrait of a young man with dark blond hair and blue-grey eyes, wearing royal clothes, and a portrait of a brunette girl. The woman with long red hair in a bun and ocean blue eyes, wearing a lavender evening gown, a golden tiara, red lipsticks, and purple slip-on shoes, went inside a white carriage. A man helped her get inside the carriage.

"Your Majety," the man said, bowing with respect.

The coachman then hit the reins to let the Rapidashes lend him and the woman away from the castle, passing many houses and small shops. Snowflakes had fallen down from the frosty night sky, giving off a small-like glow.

_"There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world, a world of elegant palaces and great parties," _a woman's voice said as the narrator. The woman was also known to the royal subjects as the Grand Duchess of Russia, Ariel.

The carriage then arrived at the golden palace. Many old design cars or carriages had arrived within the palace.

_"This year was 1916. And my son, Leon, was the Czar of the Imperial Russia."_

The carriage stopped in front of the palace. The servants bowed before the woman as she walked inside. At the ballroom, many people danced within the glory of chandellers; each one of them wearing suits and beautiful gowns.

"Hello, darling!" Grand Duchess Ariel waved at the eight-year-old girl as she took her place on the throne that was made for her.

_"We were celebrating a three hundred anniversary of the Kennedy family rule."_

A girl with long brown hair in a ponytail and warm brown eyes, wearing a sparkling yellow dress, shoes, and elbow length gloves, ran around her father, Leon Kennedy.

"Hi, Grandma!" The girl giggled playfully as Leon picked her up and swung her around. Then she ran to the Grand Duchess Ariel as Leon and his wife, Ada, can only smile at their youngest daughter. The girl's brothers, Eugene, Jim, and Danny, and sister, Penny, all smiled as their sister ran past them.

_"And that night, no star burnt brighter than my youngest granddaughter, our sweet Selina."_

Selina ran up to the throne to meet her gentle grandmother. She pulls out a drawing to show it to her grandmother. It wasn't the best picture the little girl has drawn, but it was enough to make Ariel smile. The woman gave Selina a kiss on her head. Unknown to them, a teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes watched, eating an apple.

_"She begged me not to return to Paris, so I have a very special gift for her to make a separation easier for both of us."_

Grand Duchess Ariel pulled out the same music box from eariler. Selina's brown eyes shone with delight as she looked at the music box.

"For me?" Selina asked, taking the music box. "Is it a jewelry box?"

As the teenage boy watched this, the kitchen manager saw him and pulled the boy away. No matter how he struggled, he couldn't get off from his boss.

"Zachary! You belong in the kitchen!" the boss scolded at him.

Ariel showed Selina how the music box work, taking out a very small key. The key was a small, flowered-shape with a thin gold chain.

"Look," she instructed. The key fit into the hole and, seconds later, two figures came out and began to dance as a haunting melody play.

Selina gasped. "It plays our lullaby!"

"You can play it at night before you go to sleep," Ariel told her little granddaughter. "And pretend that it's me singing."

Then she sang the words that would haunt her forever.

"On the wind, 'cross the sea,

Hear this song and remember,

Soon you'll be home with me

Once Upon A December..."

As Ariel sings, Selina danced along with her and ended the song together. She giggled as she ended the lullaby with her grandmother.

"Read what it says," Ariel said, handing Selina the key. The princess peered at the engraved tiny words on the key.

"Together in Paris," she read. Her eyes sparkled in delight; Ariel nodded in agreement at her. Her smile widens as she realized this. "Really?! Oh, Grandma!" She threw her arms around Ariel's neck as they both laughed.

All of a sudden, a startled gasp from the crowd was heard as a tanned man dressed in a dark purple undertaker suit and a black top hat with a skull and cross bones walked in, holding a cane with a round purple orb on top. Orchestra stopped playing and the crowd had parted like dry autumn leaves as the man walked on through the ballroom.

_"But we would never be together in Paris. For a dark shadow had dressed upon the house of the Kennedy."_

The man kept walking forward as a woman dropped her glass on the ground; liquid from the wine glass spread on the marble floor slowly. The man stepped on the broken glass without getting hurt. A woman, Jessie, with violet whip-like hair and cold blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with a big red "R" and black gloves, white mini skirt, black boots, and round green earrings, followed him from behind, giving the crowd a stifle cry.

_"His name is Doctor Facilier, the Shadow Man. We thought he was a royal sideman. But he was a fraud, power mad, and dangerous."_

Leon went to Doctor Facilier with an angry expression on his face. He met his gaze, unafraid. "How dare you return to the palace!"

"But I'm your royal side man!" Doctor Facilier told him, excused.

"Royal side man, hah! You are a traitor! Get out and never come back!" Leon snapped back at him.

"How dare you! By the dark magic vested in me, I bring a curse upon the Kennedy family!" Doctor Facilier said.

Selina clung to Ariel, as they were both horrified about Doctor Facilier's curse that echoed to the palace. Zak backed up, looking just as scared.

"Mark my words!" Doctor Facilier began, pointing at Leon, who looked back at his terrified family. "You and your family will die, within the fortnight!" More gasps of horror and cries rose from the crowd. "I will not rest until I see the end of the Kennedy's line...forever!"

Eyes crazed, Doctor Facilier raised his cane and muttered some few words. A bolt of black lightning shot into the chandelier, causing it to crash down the ballroom floor. The guests screamed and scattered across the floor. Fortunately, no one was hurt, but Doctor Facilier was nowhere in sight.

At Doctor Facilier's hideout, he prepared a ritual. Black smoke shot out from the cauldron as it went around Doctor Facilier until he was nothing but bones, but then he went back into his normal self.

_"Consumed by his hatred for our family, the Shadow Man sold his soul for the powers to destroy us."_

Doctor Facilier sheered evilly as he took upon his cane. Some little minions that looked like black demons were really shadow creatures from the otherside appeared from his cane.

"Go..." he whispered. "Fulfill your dark purpose. Seal the fate of the Czar and his family, once and for all..."

The shadow creatures then went to the gates of the Kennedy family. There, a crowd of angry Demonstrators shouted at the palace gate. Many of them brought weapons and torches.

"Death to the Czar! Let the people rule!"

The shadow creatures then helped them open the gate.

_"From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country had fanned into flames that would soon destroy our lives forever."_

The angry mob rushed in and toppled the statue of Czar Leon. A brick shattered an elegant window. Inside the castle, Leon and his family were running down the darkened hallway to escape from the revolutionaires. They were all still wearing their nightgowns, but there wasn't time to dress.

"Daddy!" Selina screamed in fear.

"Hurry children!" Leon announced, holding Penny, who was crying.

Suddenly, Selina realized something. "My music box!" she cried. She started to run back to get her music box.

Ariel called out, "Selina, come back! Come back!"

Selina didn't listen; she continued to run back to her bedroom to retrieve her music box. She searched as soon as she made it to her room.

"Selina!" Ariel cried, closing the door behind her as Selina found the music box.

Before they could speak, gunshots rang out inside the palace. They began to panic when a secret panel from the wall slid open and out came Zak. There were many secret panels in the palace in case of emergency. As the teen boy caught up with them, Jessie climbed on the window side and watched them leave.

"Please, hurry!" Zak urged, as he pulled on Ariel and Selina's hands. "Come this way, to the servant's quarter!"

He thrust them into the secret panel he came out from. However, in his haste, this caused Selina to drop her music box.

"Hurry, Selina!" Ariel said, frightened.

"Master, they're getting away!" Jessie shrieked and went off to find her master.

"My music box!" Selina cried, coming back.

"Go!" Zak told her, looking fearful.

Selina closed the panel from the inside; right after the revolutionaires broke in. Heavy footsteps rang out as they went inside Selina's bedroom.

"Where are they, boy?!" One of the harsh guards asked.

"Go away!" Zak yelled as he threw the vase at the guards.

The guard struck the teen boy with his rifle. A music box was beside Zak as he fell to the floor, unconsicous.

Meanwhile, Selina and Ariel had escaped the palace. Their home was in flames and they had no idea where Leon and his family had been. They dashed into the frozen lake, freezing within their nightgowns, and panting as they ran for their lives.

"Grandma, I'm scared!" Selina cried.

"Keep up with me, Selina!" Ariel cried, pulling her granddaughter along with her.

Suddenly, without warning, Doctor Facilier jumped off the bridge. He landed onto thin ice and grabbed Selina's ankle, trying to pull her down with him.

"Shadow Man!" Ariel cried in fear.

"Let me go! Please!" Selina pleaded. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"You'll never escape me, child, NEVER!" Doctor Facilier snarled dangerously, dragging Selina closer.

As luck would have it, the ice underneath Doctor Facilier shattered. He panicked as he began to drown in the cold water.

"Jessie!" he screamed as he dug his fingernails on the ice.

Ariel then pulled Selina away from Doctor Facilier and they began running away.

"Master!" Jessie cried, but she was too late. Slowly, Doctor Facilier disappeared underneath the frozen river.

A train whistle was heard; signaling for its departure. Crowds of panicking people from the attack of the revolutionaires ran to every train or trasport they could find.

"Selina! Hurry!" Ariel told her granddaughter.

The train jerked forward and began to chug away. They were desperately trying to get on the train. Luckily, a passenger who was already on the train grabbed Ariel's hand, but Selina was still running alongside the train.

"Grandma!" Selina cried.

Ariel desperately tried to help her granddaughter. "Take my hand! Hold on to my hand!"

"Don't let go!"

Their hands were touching only slightly. The snow was blowing harder, and Selina stumbled and fell. She struck her head on the hard platform, knocking her out cold. Ariel could only watch in horror, and she tried to save her granddaughter, only to have many people trying to hold her back.

"Selina! SELINA!" Ariel called out. It was no use. She disappeared beneath the sea of people swirled around her.

The scene then changed into the palace on a portrait on a painting of Leon and his family. Selina's face was shown in there. Outside of the palace were the flames.

_"So many lives were destroyed that have always been was now gone forever. And dear Selina, my beloved granddaughter, I never saw her again."_


End file.
